Lost
by SageWriting
Summary: “To be betrayed is to be human...” When the team is betrayed by a friend, and one of their number is handed over to the enemy, can the remaining three save him before its too late? Friendship, pain, love and sadness...PLZ READ! 4UP!
1. Valley

Lost

By: SageWriting

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "To be betrayed is to be human..." When the team is betrayed by a friend, and one of their number is handed over to the enemy, can the remaining three save him before its too late? Friendship, pain, love and sadness...All shall be tested...and found worthy.

**Foreword: Welcome to my second Saiyuki fic...Or actually, my first, considering I wrote part of this before I did Apocalypse. Anyway, read and review, people! No review...no chappy...cause I do so love reviews. .**

Chapter one: Valley

A sharp gunshot echoed with the scream of an unlucky youkai resulted in the green jeep pushing its limits, the tires barely touching the rocky and uneven ground. Groups of youkai, their faces twisted in horrifying images of perverted pleasure, were in the way, their weapons glinting in the headlights.

"Gojyo!" The driver called out, turning on the wheel sharply, his dark brown hair flying about his face.

A tall figure with crimson red hair stood balanced in the back of the speeding vehicle. "Got it, Hakkai!" He called back as a long silver staff with a spaded end and a crescent blade on the other appeared in his hand. He flicked the staff, the blade whistling through the air attached to a chain.

A smaller figure leapt out of the back, his red staff a blur as he spun and twisted, striking at the enemy with precise movements, his sharp golden eyes locked onto their destination, a small valley in which a flood of youkai were surrounding a figure in white. "SANZO!" He called out as one youkai managed to dodge the priest's bullet and instead launched itself at the blonde, taking him down just as his head was separated from his body by a ball of light and energy that had just been thrown into the fray.

"Goku, don't get distracted!" Hakkai chided as he shot several more of the chi blasts into the basin where their missing comrade was fighting. "Sorry!" The monkey cried, "But promise me one thing, Hakkai, when we're done, can we FINALLY go get some food!"

Gojyo chuckled as he pulled the chain back, blood spraying his face. "Aww, is the chibi saru hungry?"

"Shut it you perverted kappa!"

Another few gunshots resounded and then a loud, metallic click. Goku and Gojyo took a few hurried steps forward before they were stopped from helping the out of ammo priest. With the injuries Sanzo had received a few days earlier, he couldn't risk using the sutra, and by the looks on the youkai's faces. They knew that. They were going to be in deep trouble in mere minutes if someone didn't think of something.

Obviously Hakkai had. "Gojyo!" He called out, "Get Goku back!" Before the half-breed could even begin to question him, the human turned youkai sprinted toward the valley, flipping over the heads of the enemy and landing rather sloppily next to Sanzo, who steadied him.

"What are you doing, Hakkai!" The priest exclaimed, shooting off the last of his holy bullets.

"Saving you, Sanzo. No thanks needed."

Sanzo opened his mouth to retort when Hakkai's hand shone and a glowing sphere covered the blonde. "What are you doing?"

The youkai wisely chose to ignore him and stood in the center of all the youkai. His mouth quirked up into a small smile. Gojyo, up on the ledge with Goku, saw the danger and fought tooth and nail to get to his best friend's side before he did something utterly foolish. He was too late. A golden glow surrounded the lone figure, and suddenly, with an almighty explosion, the enemy, and Cho Hakkai, were gone.

"HAKKAI!"

_Next chapter: Beren and Trista_


	2. Beren and Trista

Lost

By: SageWriting

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "To be betrayed is to be human..." When the team is betrayed by a friend, and one of their number is handed over to the enemy, can the remaining three save him before its too late? Friendship, pain, love and sadness...All shall be tested...and found worthy.

**Foreword: Woot! I GOT REVIEWS!. There are some responses...general ones...at the bottom. Anyway, read and review, people! No review...no chappy...cause I do so love reviews. .**

Disclaimer: Did I forget it? I don't own the Saiyuki chars, but I own Beren and Trista. .;;

Chapter two: Beren and Trista

_Hakkai wisely chose to ignore him and stood in the center of all the youkai, his mouth quirked up into a small smile. Gojyo, up on the ledge with Goku, saw the danger and fought tooth and nail to get to his best friend's side before he did something utterly foolish. He was too late. A golden glow surrounded the lone figure, and suddenly, with an almighty explosion, the enemy, and Cho Hakkai, were gone._

"HAKKAI!"

0-0-0

Gojyo leapt forward, his best friend's name on his lips. Sliding down the cliff side, hands scraping against the still trembling terrain, he quickly raced down, Goku just behind him, calling out for Sanzo. Personally he felt a twinge of worry for the monk but passed it off as nothing more than a stomach ache. After all, Hakkai would never have attempted that with Sanzo so close...

"Sanzo!" The saru cried, seeing a flash of red and white underneath a pile of bodies. The priest got to his feet, swaying slightly, his robes a horrific mesh of blood and gore. He pushed Goku away, and checked his gun for bullets. See, his priorities were in order. He was fine.

The kappa cursed when the dust began to settle, revealing piles and piles of dead youkai, their bodies ripped apart, slowly disintegrating in the ocean of blood. How could anyone survive that blast..."Hakkai!" He called, hoping, nay, praying that his friend was conscious enough to answer. That was, if he was still alive.

Shaking his head to clear away such morbid thoughts, they began to search, even Sanzo looking haggard and fearing what they might find. It would seem only Goku didn't realize what their mutual friend had done.

Gojyo was the first to see Hakaryu, a small white dot against a black sky. Lightning flashed overhead, lighting the area enough for light to bounce off dark green clothing, and a monocle.

_Oh lord...no..._"Hakkai!"

Hakaryu looked up from tugging on his master's sleeve, "Kyu!" he whined, concerned. Why wasn't his master answering him?

Gojyo collapsed in the mud, quickly turning the still body over, quickly assessing his best friend's injuries. A broken leg, no, make that fractured, a broken rib, and maybe a sprained wrist. But it was the blood that worried him. H was so coated it was impossible to tell what was his, and what wasn't.

The half-breed looked up to see if Hakkai had suffered a concussion when he saw two slits of deep green staring at him. His breath eased out in a hiss. Hakkai was conscious!

"Go...jy..o...?" One of the youkai's hands twitched, and then gripped Gojyo's arm with trembling fingers. "Is...San..zo...o.k.?"

__

"Hakkai!" Goku cried, helping Sanzo as the priest slipped in the bloody muck. The half-conscious man sighed, not needing an answer to his question for it was obvious what it was.

Sanzo looked down at Hakkai for a brief moment, then he nodded his thanks solemnly. Gojyo, however, wasn't so forgiving.

"How COULD you! You could have DIED!"

"We...won...th-though..."

"BLOWING YOURSELF UP WAS NOT NECESSARY!"

Goku hissed and was about to say something but the way Sanzo turned his head away and the way Gojyo was barely able to suppress a sob immediately squashed any such ideas, and he watched quietly. Feeling utterly useless.

Hakkai was smiling. "H-had to...save...your-" The man's eyes widened and he convulsed, hands scrabbling at Gojyo's bare arm, nails digging into the flesh and drawing blood.

"HAKKAI!" One of the half-breed's hands pressed heavily against the brunette's side, a lone tear trickling down his face, stunning both Sanzo and Goku. "DON'T YOU DIE ON ME DANG IT!"

"S-sorry...to...inconvenience you..." He whispered, smiling even as he fell limp.

**_"HAKKAI!"_**

0-0-0

"Dearest?" A voice tinged with worry startled the young man as he sat on a porch, staring off into the rain. "Beren?" Brushing his long hair out of his eyes he smiled at the woman behind him.

"Trista, what are you doing out here?" He patted the seat next to him and when she sat he covered her with his jacket, his touch lingering on her round stomach lightly.

"I was worried, those tremors seemed to upset you." She frowned at him, her amber eyes nearly oozing concern. "My husband, what is wrong?"

"Fighting should not be taking place so close to our home." He sighed, fingering her ebony locks, "Our child should not be forced to live in such conditions. I was told we would be left alone."

"Beren, you should know better than to trust those evil youkai. I told you this many times-" Her sharp hearing picked up sounds other than the rain and with a simple look her husband received the message and grabbed his gun. There were strangers nearing the house.

"Hold it!" Beren called, his gun aiming just as the forms came into view. However his finger slipped from the trigger in horror. There was a red-haired youth covered in blood, holding a limp figure who appeared an inch from death. His eyes widened when he saw a Sanzo priest and what seemed to be a young child and a dragon as well. The only one not covered in gore was the child and the dragon.

The group stopped, seemingly shocked at the appearance of the man. "Dearest, they are hurt. Let them stay, I can help them."

Beren spun, "Trista! Get back inside, they are youkai!"

She tilted her head up, "Maybe...But they travel with a priest and seem to be sane to me." Her eyes booked no arguments and the kind man relented within moments.

Beren could almost feel their relief as he put up his gun. "I am Beren, and this is Trista. You seem to need some help. Come inside," He looked at the red-head as he said this last, "If there is a way to save your friend, my wife will find it."

0-0-0

_Next time: To live...or to die...Cho Hakkai..._

0-0-0

Okay...question time!

**Will this be a Mary-Sue?**

shudder NONONO! God...I cant BELIEVE that was asked. shiver I NEVER do Mary-sues!

**You aren't giving away much of the plot, why?**

PFT! Of COURSE not! What fun would that be? But lets see if you can figure out who its going to be. smirk its not THAT hard.

**And, of course, WHATTYA MEAN HAKKAI'S GONE! YOU CANT KILL HIM!**

Of course not...I love Hakkai...but that doesn't mean I wont severely play with your minds, now, does it?

Anyway, I loved all my reviews and come back to read ch. 3!


	3. To live or to die Cho Hakkai part one

Lost

By: SageWriting

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "To be betrayed is to be human..." When the team is betrayed by a friend, and one of their number is handed over to the enemy, can the remaining three save him before its too late? Friendship, pain, love and sadness...All shall be tested...and found worthy.

**Foreword: Sorry about the delay, I was unable to sign In on this account and I just now figured it out. Forgive me! Anyway, read and review, people! No review...no chappy...cause I do so love reviews.**

Disclaimer: nope, no own. But I DO own Beren and Trista.-sigh-

Warning: LOTS OF ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER! THOSE WHO MIGHT CRY EASILY SHOULD MAYBE GET SOME TISSUES. THANK YOU.

Chapter three: To live...or to die...Cho Hakkai. (Part one)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hold it!" Beren called, his gun aiming just as the forms came into view. However his finger slipped from the trigger in horror. There was a red-haired youth covered in blood, holding a limp figure who appeared an inch from death. His eyes widened when he saw a Sanzo priest and what seemed to be a young child and a dragon as well. The only one not covered in gore was the child and the dragon._

_The group stopped, seemingly shocked at the appearance of the man. "Dearest, they are hurt. Let them stay, I can help them."_

_Beren spun, "Trista! Get back inside, they are youkai!"_

_She tilted her head up, "Maybe...But they travel with a priest and seem to be sane to me." Her eyes booked no arguments and the kind man relented within moments._

_Beren could almost feel their relief as he put up his gun. "I am Beren, and this is Trista. You seem to need some help. Come inside," He looked at the red-head as he said this last, "If there is a way to save your friend, my wife will find it."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You say you were attacked just up the road?" Beren asked, leaning against the porch railing once again, his gun within easy reach of his hand. It wasn't because he was afraid of his new house guests, quite the contrary in fact, but rather because he despised youkai in general.

"Yes." Sanzo replied through his cigarette. "I told you about Gyumaoh, did I not? These youkai are his followers. They are after this." He touched the sutra around his neck lightly, as much to assure himself it was still then prove a point.

"Sanzo...got knocked off...and we were trying...to get to him..." Goku said through his eating, a plate of whatever the couple had sitting in front of him. "When Hakkai...blew himself up."

"Blew himself up?" Beren said with a raised eyebrow, "And he still lives?"

Sanzo whipped out his fan and smacked the saru in the back of the head as he explained the situation to their host. "Blew up was not the right word. Inside of all of us is a great store of energy, whether it be youkai or ningen. Hakkai has spent most of his life learning how to mold his energy, shaping it to be used to heal or even to fight. When Goku says he 'blew himself up' what he meant was that Hakkai released all of his energy in one great explosion that wiped out all of our enemies." Here he paused, and said in a much quieter voice, "I too, however, am surprised he lived through such a thing."

The man sighed and looked out at his rain-drenched land. The downpour had stopped for the time being, but it would be back, it always came back. "Do not fear, if what you say of your companions is true, Sanzo-sama, then he may pull through yet. My wife is a very talented healer."

Sanzo took another drag from his cigarette, holding it between his fingers as Goku munched noisily behind him. "Just call me Sanzo."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I see. Then that is how this happened." Trista said softly as she wiped at the blood covering Hakkai's still form. "Poor thing."

Gojyo sat at the bedside on the opposite side. Unlike Goku and Sanzo he hadn't changed from his bloodied clothes, he didn't want to leave the other's side until he was completely better. "Hakkai...He's a better man than I am. I don't think I would have had the strength to do such a foolish thing."

The young woman smiled a little at him, "It takes a great man to sacrifice himself for his friends, and another to have the strength to get through it." She said sagely, handing him a roll of bandages. "Now, help me, would you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was hours later when Sanzo came to check on the healer's progress and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened slightly. Hakkai looked terrible. Bandages nearly covered all of his skin, his leg and arm were in splints, and the skin that didn't have any sort of covering on it was a nice shade of blue, purple, and red.

Trista tied off the end of a bandage around the youkai's upper arm and looked up at the priest. "He is a very strong man. I believe he'll get through this."

"Hn. That's good." Sanzo apparently wasn't too thrilled at the idea, regardless of how and why his companion suffered such injuries. He looked over at the kappa and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't changed, and the look in his eyes said he wasn't planning on it either.

"Im not leaving him, Sanzo. So don't even suggest it." Gojyo's voice was soft and low. "One of us has to care about him." His hand reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from their driver's face. "And its obviously not going to be you."

At any other point in time that would have rewarded the kappa a warning shot from the priest, but now he merely got a sharp, "Whatever." And stepped outside with Trista.

"Probably asking how soon we can leave."Gojyo hissed under his breath, "Ungrateful little...argh! Why did you save him, Hakkai? He wasn't worth it...not your life..." He bowed his head, soft strands of crimson falling around his face. "So...tell me...why...?" One tear fell from his closed eyes and trailed down his cheek, shimmering there.

"Kyu." Hakaryu churned, butting his head under Gojyo's hand as he sat there at his master's side, waiting and caring, just like the ever watchful kappa who scratched his head gently.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It all depends now, on his will to live. There is a very good chance he will pull through, but..."

Sanzo shook his head and finished her sentence. "There is a chance that his body might die on its own." He had been shaken by the report of injuries she had told him, but now he was cursing the brunette in the other room, cursing him for causing yet another long delay. Didn't he understand they were in a war? There wasn't time for wounds such as these!

Trista nodded, "I am sorry, but if he doesn't wake up by tonight...He might not ever."

Goku, who was just passing by, stopped in his tracks and glanced over in shock. Hakkai...not wake up? That was stupid! He was stronger than that...wasn't he?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hakkai slowly opened his eyes, startled at the utter darkness all around him. Shaking his head to clear it a little he sat up, able to feel the soft bed under him, but nothing else. He heard nothing, saw nothing, felt...nothing. _

"_Is this...death?" He asked, voice echoing hollowly in the vast expansion of black. He got to his feet and stumbled a little, hands out in front of him so he could maybe come in contact with something, anything. "H-Hello...? Anyone?"_

_His hands met with something cold and not all together solid and he jerked back, wiping his fingers on his pants, trying to rid them of the fluid chill that seemed to spread up his arms. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see..._

_A light snapped on then, a bright, blinding white light that left him dazed, rubbing at his eyes, stumbling backwards as he shook his head to look at what he had found. Emerald orbs widened in shock at the tall mirror that was in front of him, its surface rippling slightly, marring the picture within. _

_And the picture within...was Gojyo._

_Looking down at his hands, the youkai slowly walked forward, reaching out to touch the surface of the mirror once again, and was slightly shocked to see his fingers go through the crystal surface, go through and disappear. _

_Jerking his hand back he stared at his wet fingers, and then, in a burst of curiosity, and hoping it wouldn't hurt, Cho Hakkai walked right through the mirror. _

_It was cold...Oh was it cold! His whole body shivering, teeth chattering, the youkai looked up in surprise to see A) he was IN the room with Gojyo, in fact only a few feet away from him, and B) HE was lying on the bed, looking like he had been run over by his own transportation vehicle. _

"_Gojyo?" He said, walking forward to shake the half-breed. "Gojyo its me!" _

_His hand went right through the other and he saw his friend stiffen in shock, rubbing at his bare arms. **"Its cold in here, Hakaryu." **Hakkai was startled to realize he could hear the other actually speak and could only stand there with a stunned expression on his face. _

_It didnt take him long to come to the conclusion he had to be dead. Gojyo reached over and drew the blankets up on the body in front of him...Must call it a body, the spirit Hakkai rationalized, because thats not me; Im right here. _

"_**I still don't get it, Hakkai...I cant understand why you did that!" **Gojyo looked furious. Hands clenched as he leaned forward in the chair, **"He doesn't even CARE that you might die- he just wants to know WHEN WE CAN FREAKING LEAVE!" **_

_Hakkai jerked back, floating harmlessly through a chair that had been behind him. He didn't...he didn't understand what was going on. He might die? Then he wasn't dead yet? Then why was he a ghost? What did Gojyo mean Sanzo doesn't care? He was so confused, all his questions running though his mind unable to be asked, only building up behind his eyes, putting pressure on his mind. Ghosts, apparently, he realized with a dim curiosity, can get headaches. _

_He was absolutely baffled, then, by the tears streaming down Gojyo's face. **"T-Trista...the woman who helped us...She says if you don't wake up by tonight..You wont ever... And, god Hakkai, its an hour before sunrise..." **_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hello! Ya'll like? Hehehehehehehehe, am I good at angst or what? Now go review!

_Next chapter: To live...or to die...Cho Hakkai (part two!) _

**NOW: A poll!**

**Q: Who would stop reading if I make this a soft yaoi between Gojyo and Hakkai? (**_Nothing hardcore or anything, maybe a kiss here and there, or whatnot_

**A: well, tell me in a review or, well, I'll do what I want with it. **

**Q: Who would LIKE to see this be a soft yaoi between Gojyo and Hakkai? **

**A: again, you tell me in a review. **


	4. To live or to die Cho Hakkai part two

Lost

By: SageWriting

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "To be betrayed is to be human..." When the team is betrayed by a friend, and one of their number is handed over to the enemy, can the remaining three save him before its too late? Friendship, pain, love and sadness...All shall be tested...and found worthy.

**Foreword: Sorry about the delay, I was unable to sign In on this account and I just now figured it out. Forgive me! Anyway, read and review, people! No review...no chappy...cause I do so love reviews.**

Disclaimer: nope, no own. But I DO own Beren and Trista.-sigh-

Warning: LOTS OF ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER! THOSE WHO MIGHT CRY EASILY SHOULD MAYBE GET SOME TISSUES. THANK YOU. Also, -clapclap- YAOI PEOPLE!

Chapter four: To live...or to die...Cho Hakkai. (Part two)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**I still don't get it, Hakkai...I cant understand why you did that!" **Gojyo looked furious. Hands clenched as he leaned forward in the chair, **"He doesn't even CARE that you might die- he just wants to know WHEN WE CAN FREAKING LEAVE!" **_

_Hakkai jerked back, floating harmlessly through a chair that had been behind him. He didn't...he didn't understand what was going on. He might die? Then he wasn't dead yet? Then why was he a ghost? What did Gojyo mean Sanzo doesn't care? He was so confused, all his questions running though his mind unable to be asked, only building up behind his eyes, putting pressure on his mind. Ghosts, apparently, he realized with a dim curiosity, can get headaches. _

_He was absolutely baffled, then, by the tears streaming down Gojyo's face. **"T-Trista...the woman who helped us...She says if you don't wake up by tonight..You wont ever... And, god Hakkai, its an hour before sunrise..." **_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you understand?" Clawed hands tore at his throat, pulling their captive closer and closer to a row of razor sharp teeth lying in wait.

The man nodded quickly, "Yes, yes! I understand! Please, please don't hurt me...I-I'll do it! I'll do it!" He was dropped back to the ground so hard he staggered, hands flying toward his torn neck.

"We will be waiting here in two hours. If you do not hold up your end of the bargain..." He sneered. "Well, I hear the flesh of a newborn is quite tender."

All the color fled from Beren's face and he bowed low, heart thudding in his chest. "I..I shall be here in two hours, I swear! Just, leave Trista out of this, please!"

Fangs gleamed in the dull light. "You have two hours."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hakkai almost couldn't believe what he had just heard, his eyes widening even as he spun to look out the small window, the curtain ruffling from the warm breeze that drifted in. Already he could see the faint lightening of the sky, the change in temperature, the way the moon began to fade. _

_Just like his body. _

"_**Oh gods...Why did you do that? WHY?" **The kappa's hands gripped at the sheets; so tightly his knuckles were bone white **"I don't understand it, not at all! We've been up against worse enemies than that- so...why...?" **The tears falling off his chin were hidden as he leaned forward, his hair falling about his face. _

_He had no clue that Hakkai was just beside him, trying to comfort, to console, even as his body began to fade, even as his mind began to break apart, making it harder and harder for him to think and form coherent thoughts. _

_At this point, all he wanted to do was go curl up in a corner and sleep._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Trista stood at the sink, cleaning the dinner dishes, tears falling down her face. Her hands shook as she picked up the half eaten plate sitting in front of the priest, his head bowed to his chest, arms hanging loosely by his sides, his bangs ruffling with each little breath he took.

The small sarui sat next to him, his arms folded on the table, head lying on top of them, mouth parted slightly as he snored lightly. A slight mixture of sleeping herbs, strong enough to knock out the strongest of youkai, her own creation.

Arms wrapped around her, drawing her up against a taller chest. She spun, hiding her face in her husband's shirt, "Oh Beren! Please, don't do this...There has to be another way...! This...this isn't right!"

"I will not risk our child, love. If it means the life of one of these men, then so be it. They are youkai, no different from those who threaten us."

But she wasn't so sure. "No, Beren. They're different somehow...Gojyo...he hasn't even left his friends side for a moment-"

"Are you telling me one of them isnt out?" He hissed sharply, gripping her forearms. "Trista! I only have an hour and a half left- are you trying to get our little one killed!"

"No, no, no!" She cried, shaking her head. "I...I just cant!"

His eyes narrowed, "Then I will."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_**Hakkai...There..There is something I need to tell you.." **Gojyo got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Hakkai's limp hand in his own. The side of his face was lit with the rising sun, the palest pink and red. _

_Hakkai raised his spirit head a little, each movement sluggish and slow, his eyes fighting against his fatigue, something was telling him that he had to listen...that this was something he had to hear. He could stay awake for a little longer, for this._

_Soft strands of his crimson fell around the kappa's face even as he reached up to brush at his eyes with his free hand. **"I guess...I should have told you this long ago...But there wasn't a right time. At least...that's what I kept telling myself. And now, I may never get another chance." **_

"_What is he talking about...?" Hakkai murmured, rising to his feet, his steps weighted, like walking through syrup. "What is..."_

"_**Im in love with you, Cho Hakkai." **Blunt, honest, every word ringing with a sincerity that struck at the other's phantom heart, making his eyes shoot wide open, mouth falling in shocked surprise. _

"_He...He...what...?" _

"_**Gojyo? Are you still awake?" **A voice Hakkai didn't recognize came through the door a moment before there was a soft knock. **"Im sorry to bother you, but Trista is worried. Wont you come and eat a little something, to ease her fears?"**_

_Gojyo got to his feet, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Hakkai's forehead. **"If you can hear me, Hakkai. Please, come back to me. I have so much to tell you, so much you need to hear." **Without another word, he placed the other's hand on the blanket and moved to open the door, **"Forgive me, Beren. I'll eat something real quick, where is Trista?" **_

_Hakkai stood silent, his eyes still widened in shock. He turned even as Gojyo shut the door behind him, "Goj-" He started to move forward, to follow, but his feet refused to move. His arms hung limply by his side, and no matter how much he concentrated, he could no longer get them to obey. "Oh gods...am I dying?" Panic settled in and he nearly screamed in frustration. "No! Not now...I cant die NOW!"_

_Hakaryu let out a soft whimper, as if he could hear his master's desperate pleas. He floated over to land on the bed, sharp eyes focused keenly on the spirit Hakkai, as if he could see him. And he probably could, all things considered. "Kyu.." He crooned, tilting his head to the side. _

"_I cant die now! I have...I have to..." Even as Hakkai's mind shut down, his spirit folding in upon itself, he had to finish his thought, knew if he didn't he would never get another chance. Even if it was only spoken inside of his mind, he had to hear it out loud. "Have to...Gojyo..." _

_Cho Hakkai's body faded without a trace. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gojyo knew something was wrong the minute he was out of the room. Whether it be the way Beren held himself, or the faint smell of herbs that drifted from the kitchen, or Trista's mysterious absence...But he knew something was off.

Which was the only reason he was able to stop the needle aimed for his upper arm.

"What are you DOING!" The kappa demanded, leaping back. "Are you crazy!"

"Im sorry." The man muttered, backing the other up into a corner. "Im sorry I have to do this...But you see, my baby is worth far more than you. I will not allow them to kill my innocent child, even if it means I must become that which I hate!" He lunged again.

_It takes a great man to sacrifice himself for his friends._ For some reason, Trista's words came back to him as he dodged, echoing in his mind over and over. _A great man. _Was he such a man? Could he sacrifice himself to save the others? Goku, Sanzo, the unborn baby in the young Trista's womb...Hakkai.

Slowly, in front of Beren's shocked gaze, Gojyo lowered his arm, his half materialized shakujo fading completely from view. "Tell me." He said softly. "Tell me the truth...and ill help you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehehehehehe, bad point to stop? -smile- im the queen of angst and cliff hangers, I swear!

Come back and review! yayayayayayayay!

_Next chapter: Decisions._


End file.
